


On & On

by orphan_account



Category: The Clash
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, slight attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Can you shut your fucking mouth for just five minutes? Five, god damn, minutes!”</p>
<p>Mick just doesn't know when to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On & On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loversrock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loversrock).



“Cos I’ve gotta ‘ave me chips an’ that before I do anything an’ a nice cuppa tea an’ that, an’ I need a fag too but I’ll ‘ave me chips first. Cos’ I like chips don’t I Joe?”  
  
Topper raised his eyebrows at Paul, who mirrored his exhausted expression, before the two glanced over to Joe. The latter was focussed on angrily drinking his tea, in an effort to distract himself from the endless monologue. All four of them growing increasingly impatient in the small diner with Mick's constant drone.  
  
”Oi! Look at me when I’m talkin’!” Mick whined, glancing at Joe with an irritated stare at the split second the latter put his cup down. The lead-singer knotted his eyebrows together, holding their gaze level. Lately Mick had been grating on him more and more, it had got to the point where it wasn’t funny anymore; these days it was just plain annoying.  
  
Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Topper stand up and grab Pauls arm, muttering under his breath; _“Bloody morning ruined…”,_ as they turned to walk away.

”Oi Joe!” Mick repeated, chewing noisily on a mouthful of food, causing a vein to almost pop on Joe’s forehead and snap him out of his daze.  
  
”Why’d they just go leave us like that? They should be on time for rehearsal, you’re always goin’ on at me for being late! It’s like there’s two different bloody rules going on ‘ere,” Mick droned on and on while Joe sighed, ignoring the other, pulling out some notes to pay the bill and a pack of fags from his pocket.

 He stood up, leaving the money on the table and grabbing a cigarette from the pack, Mick quickly up and following Joe out into the street.  
  
”I ain’t finished eatin’ Joe! I’m starvin’ can we go back-“  
  
” _No,”_ Joe growled out firmly, patting down his pockets in search of his lighter.  
  
”…” Mick paused for a few seconds, licking his lips and tearing his gaze away from Joe, to looking up and down the busy street, sulking,

 “Where are we goin?”  
  
”On a walk. For god’s sake,” Joe snapped turning round to face Mick, who looked shocked and jumped a little, expecting Joe to have hit him. Instead he snatched Mick’s lighter from his pocket, before returning it a split second later.  
  
It took Mick a short space of time to respond, as they resumed walking,

 “Oi, that’s mine, get your own-“  
  
”Mine’s back at the hotel. Give me a break,” Joe replied instantly, power-walking down the street, people moving out of his way, sensing the angry aura surrounding him.  
  
”Slow down, I can barely keep up with ya,” Mick said, running a little to catch up with Joe,

 “Why’re you being so moody? You just woke up today and decided to give us all a hard time?”  
  
_’How fucking ironic…_ ’ Strummer thought rolling his eyes as the endless string of chatter came again to his right, blowing out a puff of smoke.  
  
”I aven’t done anything wrong, I don’t see why you’re so uptight-“  
  
Suddenly Joe spun round, grabbing Micks shoulders and pushing him backwards into an alleyway, the guitarist’s back slamming into bricked wall.  
  
”Can you shut your fucking mouth for just five minutes? Five _god damn_ minutes!” Joe snarled viciously, his hands digging into the others shoulders, shaking the other. Mick shifted uncomfortably under his touch, attempting to loosen his bandmate’s grip with a frown.  
  
”Alrite, I’m sorry but you ‘av to admit that you just like to ‘av a go and that all the time, not my fault that I irritate you so much, you just look for a fight. If you don-“  
  
Mick was suddenly cut off with his eyes blowing wide, as he found Joe pressed up against him, lips connected. He blinked and he was released from the other’s grip, Joe stood back in front of him with an unreadable expression. Then the moment was gone and his face rapidly moulded back into a frown. He glared harshly into Mick’s eyes for a few seconds, taking one last, long, drag of the cigarette, before ramming his spare hand into his pocket and turning on his heel.  
  
Mick slowly leaned off the wall, raising a hand to his lips in confusion; he didn’t know what to say about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole bunch of Clash fic's years ago and then one day decided I'm not comfortable having slash fanfiction of real people attached to my name, so I deleted them all without warning (and that's the reason why this one is orphaned). Recently I found The Clash folder on my old laptop; I hate all of my old work, lol, apart from this one which isn't perfect but I considered it salvageable. 
> 
> I figured I'd re-post this one again for 'loversrock', they were the one person who encouraged me throughout my phase in this fandom and it wasn't really fair of me to delete them all without warning.


End file.
